


sweet creature

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “You look tired.” Din spoke in a quiet voice.“You can’t even see me.” You retorted.“I don’t have to see you to know how tired you are.”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	sweet creature

If you wouldn’t admit you were sore, your body would scream it from the rooftops You had tagged along on a job with Mando and had underestimated how strenuous his line of work actually was. It felt as he had read your mind once he headed in the direction of the fresher, and you prayed to Maker as you anticipated the warm water against your aching muscles. 

Mando, ever the gentleman, helped you out of your clothes before you stepped into the cramped space, letting out a sigh as the water made contact with your skin. You didn’t question the sudden dim of the lights before you heard the sound of armor and clothes hitting the ground. It was light enough for you to see where everything was, but dark enough that you wouldn’t be able to see Din’s face as he slid in behind you.

You instinctively leaned against him and let out a relaxed sigh as he wrapped his arms around you, pressing a kiss to the side of your head. Din brought his hands up to move your hair to the side, gently kneading your shoulders to release any tension from the day. You hummed to yourself before turning to face the bounty hunter, bringing your hands up to cup his face gently.

“You look tired.” Din spoke in a quiet voice.

“You can’t even see me.” You retorted.

“I don’t have to see you to know how tired you are.” He got you there. You really get to know someone after spending time with them on a cramped ship after a while.

Reaching around him to grab the shampoo you squeezed some into your palm before running the gel through your hair, an offended noise leaving your lips as Din swatted your hands away. You let out a sigh as he ran his own fingers through your hair, massaging your scalp as he washed your hair. It was a habit of his to put your needs before his own even if it was as simple as cleaning your blaster. 

Once you rinsed off and felt clean you stepped out of the fresher to give Din his privacy, slipping on one of his shirts before curling up in the tiny bunk you two shared. Din had slipped in right as sleep overtook you, nuzzling into your neck with a smile.


End file.
